


Talk It Out

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Locked In, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Mason and Emma have been fighting, and their friends had enough of it. Now they have to talk it out and make up. Is this even possible?
Relationships: Mason Jennings/Ava Lawrence, Mason Jennings/Main Character (My Two First Loves), Noah Harris/Main Character (My Two First Loves)
Kudos: 2





	Talk It Out

Mason and Emma banged on her bedroom door and tried to open it for tenth time, but just like the last nine times, you were sadly unsuccessful. Mason sighed and sat down on her bed while the brunette continued trying to open the door. She could hear Noah, Mackenzie and Ava chuckle at their failed attempts right outside the room.

“Mackenzie Price, open this door right now or I will break it down myself! I mean it.” She yelled, banging on the door as she continued to fidget with the door handle.

Her sister snorted loudly. “Tough luck, sis. I have the key. It isn’t going to open unless I open it. The minute Mason and you stop fighting, kiss and make up, I will open the door.”

With that, Emma heard footsteps followed by pin drop silence. She turned around to look at Mason who was sitting on her rickety old bed, looking resigned.

With a heavy sigh, she slowly walked towards an armchair she kept for reading near the window and sat down there comfortably with her knees pressed up against her chest as she chested her chin there.

“Do you remember last year when we started our relationship in this very room?” She asked, a small smile forming on her lips as she thought about that day.

* * *

_Emma hysterically paced around the large bedroom, chewing on her bottom lip nervously until Mason finally stopped her, holding her by the sides of her arm and looking deep into her eyes, to settle her nervousness._

_He pulled her into a hug. She concluded that something about this. An act they repeated again and again for years, now felt different and that was probably because she was both crossing the friendship line and was on the brink of entering into something more intimate._

_“What if… What if this ruins our friendship? I can’t lose you Mason, I won’t.” She argued as she sat down on his bed and looked at him. “And losing you means losing Noah. I would lose two of my best friends.”_

_Noah Harris was Mason’s other best friend, a teammate from football. Since the two boys spent so much time together, Emma got to know him and welcomed him into their friendship, together with Ava Lawrence, a colleague of hers on the cheer squad._

_Mason knelt down next to her as he rested his hands on her thighs. “You won’t, I promise. This, us, we will work out.”_

_“You don’t know that.” Emma mumbled, accusingly._

_He chuckled lightly. “We’ve crushed on each other for far too long to not give this a chance. We have to try. We deserve that.”_

_He was not wrong. Their friendship dated back to their kindergarten class, when she borrowed him the darn blue crayon for him to colour the sky. Now, in their final year of school, all Emma’s suppressed romantic feelings for Mason, dated from God knows when, were surfacing after he decided to kiss her under the mistletoe._

_Emma put her hand on Mason’s cheek and smiled at him weakly._

_“You really do have faith in us, don’t you? Because at least for a little while you’ll have to have enough for the two of us.” She chuckled softly as she ran her fingers through his blond, soft hair. It smelled like mint. “We’re really doing this then?”_

_Mason nodded as he grabbed Emma’s hand, lacing her fingers together with his. “We sure are and I promise you, I’ll be your best friend first and then your boyfriend. Always. You have nothing to worry about.”_

_“Putting labels already, are we?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_A smirk formed on his lips. “Well, look at the facts. We’ve shared a bed together, cuddled and fallen asleep together, kissed, protected each other from anything and everything, stuck around when the person was sick, cooked together… We practically have our wedding vows written down for us, if you ask me.” He joked with a wink._

_She rolled her eyes and pulled him in for kiss. “Alright there, boyfriend, simmer down, now.”_

* * *

Mason smiled as he leaned back on her bed, which croaks under his weight.

“It feels like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it? I feel like we’ve been together since the day we met.” He admitted, closing his eyes.

Emma nodded in agreement. “Remember when we went to Homecoming with different people and I spent most of the night crying in my room. Noah was scared shitless.”

“While I thought you were off making out with him under the bleachers...” Mason opened his eyes and turned around to face her. “You looked beautiful. You always do, but you really took my breath away that day.”

She smiled, remembering the red dress she and her mother bought at a boutique in Providence. She looked like a princess, but she felt so down, so sad, that one might think she was going to be tortured.

“I remember you asking me for a dance when you won Homecoming King. Lauren was livid. So cheeky, Mason.” She looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. “I guess jealousy always got in the way even after we started dating, didn’t it?”

* * *

 _“Mason you’re being ridiculous! He’s our, as in shared, mine and yours,_ our _friend! Stop being crazy.” Emma screamed at him as both of them stood at the empty parking lot. It was Monday morning, and they were already late for first class._

_Mason scoffed, angrily._

_“Then why on Earth were you flirting with him?” He argued, leaning on hood of his car with his arms folded across his chest._

_“Flirting? If you think me congratulating Noah on playing well counts as flirting then you congratulating Ava for her cheer does too.”_

_Mason laughed bitterly. “That is not the same. Ava has been our friend since forever, and you know there’s nothing there.”_

_“Noah too, you moron! Ava was your date to the damned dance!” She shouted back at him._

_“And he was yours.” He pointed out._

_Her brown hair flailed around as she shook her head emphatically. “I can’t believe we’re having his argument. I don’t have time for this, I have classes to attend and I just can’t look at you right now. When you come back to your senses, you can come talk to me.”_

_She picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulder, as she started walking away._

_Mason grabbed her wrist and pulled she close as he leaned in._

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” He whispered and pulled she into a hug. “Jealousy got the best of me and I trust you. I do. I’m really sorry.”_

_Emma sighed as she buried her face in his chest. “You know all of my friends, and you know that Noah counts as one of them, a dear one at that. I just hope this isn’t going to be an ongoing problem, Mason.”_

_Mason shook his head no in response. “It won’t. I promise."_

* * *

Mason nodded.

“I hated how I felt, you know? I didn’t want to be jealous, it just happened. I couldn’t help it.” He sighed as he turned back again, now facing the ceiling. “I’ve just had this constant fear of losing you to someone better than me.”

She stopped playing with her fingers and walked over to Mason.

“Move over?” She asked as he made room for her on the bed. She gently laid down beside him. “I’m sorry you felt that way, Mason. For what’s worth, I really loved you and I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

Mason sighed.

“I’m sorry, too.” He said, resigned, and then his expression brightened. “This doesn’t take away the billion good memories that we’ve made, you know? One year was enough for us to completely and utterly fall in love with each other.”

Emma smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his. “Remember the time your mother accidentally walked in on us?”

Heat rose to Mason’s cheek as he thought about that day and chuckled. “Jesus Christ, that was embarrassing. We were never too careful about locking doors, were we?”

* * *

_Mason trailed kisses from her neck to her chest as his hand brushed against her breast._

_“May I?” He asked politely playing with the hem of her top, trying his best not to reveal how very turned on he was._

_Emma nodded quickly as he kissed her lips and gently took her top off, and just then the door flung open as she covered herself up and Mason swiftly moved from on top of her to beside her._

_Suddenly the door opens._

_“Mason, dear, will your friend…” Mrs. Jennings’ eyes widened as she gasped, shutting her eyes tightly, “I am so sorry! I should have knocked.”_

_She took a few steps back and closed the door. “Dinner’s ready by the way.”_

_As soon as she heard her walk away, Mason and Emma burst out laughing._

_She smacked Mason’s arm lightly. “I thought you locked the door?”_

_“I thought you did! I’m sorry, honey.” He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her. “You are so beautiful, I must’ve forgotten. I really am the luckiest guy alive.”_

_She tangled her fingers in his hair as she deepened the kiss. “As much as I want to continue this, we need to go for dinner. We can’t keep your family waiting.”_

_Mason pouted but nodded understandingly. Then, he noticed something peeking on his lower body._

_“Uh, actually, you go ahead first. I might need a minute or two.” He said, looking down at the tent that formed in his pants._

_Emma bit her lower lip and nodded._

_“Maybe, if you’re lucky, you could sneak into my room tonight and I can silently take care of it?”_

_“Oh…” He stuttered. “I-I’d like that, Em.”_

_She stepped closer and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you downstairs, Mase.”_

_She smirked triumphantly as she leaves, knowing she had only made things worse. As soon as she closed the door, she heard him groan loudly from inside, making she chuckle._

* * *

Emma rested her head on Mason’s shoulder. “I’m just glad your dad was never the one to walk in on us. He would murder us on the spot.”

“Oh, definitely.” He agreed. After a moment of silence, he continues. “I’m sorry for Noah, y’know?”

She set her sights on the boy next to her. “Why?”

“He has always been our biggest supporter, hasn’t he?” Mason asked, running his fingers down her arm, still sending shivers down her spine, even after a whole year. “I think he’ll be sad for us, too.”

She nodded in agreement.

“He has stood by us through everything. Good days and bad.” Emma smiled as she snuggled closer to Mason. “But I think he’ll be relieved. He just wants us to be happy, and we’re just not making each other happy.”

Mason sighed. “I think this is why our friends locked us in here. We are not happy, and they’re hoping that we’ll sort it out and come out stronger, like we always do.”

“It’s exhausting, though, isn’t it?” Emma sat up and looked at him. “Every time trying to back stronger. I just… I know relationships aren’t meant to be easy but I’m sure they are a little easier than this. Especially on high school.”

He moved closer as he put his head on her lap. “It’s the little things, isn’t it? We stopped dealing with them, sweeping it under the rug until one day it piled up and just fell apart.”

“It’s too much pressure, sometimes. We’re supposed to be it, to be serious about each other, but still fun, still teens. I feel as if we were an old married couple and everyone else was a demanding child.” Emma nodded as she played with his hair. “When Noah asked me earlier why we were fighting, I just didn’t have an answer to it. I just didn’t know. Why are we fighting?”

Mason sighed, leaning further into her touch. “Because we’re scared of losing everything we’ve built. Not just in the last year, but since we’ve been friends.”

“We’re losing it already.” She whispered.

“We are.” He sat up and looked at her. “You know I love you, right?”

She nodded. “And I love you, always will.”

Both of them leaned in and kissed. It was a mix of everything. Passion, love, sadness, salted with their own tears.

She pulled away and smiled. “Ready to face the music?”

* * *

Noah eventually unlocked the door as all of them stood in the living room. He, Mackenzie, Ava and even her mother, who never turned down some excitement, were on the living room, waiting to see how it would turn out.

Mason and Emma looked at each other and smiled. She cleared her throat and looked at Mackenzie. “Thank you for locking us in there, I think we needed that to mull over things and remind ourselves what we mean to each other.”

Mason nodded from beside her and announced to the room, “Which is why we’ve come to the conclusion that it’s best for both of us if we break up.”

Everyone’s eyes widened and Noah stepped forward. “What do you mean you’re breaking up? You just said you reminded each other of what you both mean to each other? Isn’t that a good thing?”

Emma smiled at him. “It is and we realised that this is too important and if we continue being in a relationship, we might just end up losing each other as friends down the line, and we don’t want that.”

“But… but you both loved each other so much! You reminded us of it, every single day.” Ava asked, clearly just as flabbergasted by this outcome.

Mason nodded. “And we still do which is why we needed to end this. We’re still going to be friends, it’ll take some getting used to, but we’ll get there.”

“And this doesn’t change anything. Mason is still very welcome here in our home, and we can all spend time together at school or elsewhere. We still love each other, and we love you, too.” She then turned to look at Noah. “Nothing is going to change. I promise.”

Noah nodded. “I mean, it’s okay, as long as you both think this is the right thing to do.”

She laughed as she let go of Mason’s hand. It really was the end. She would never do that again.

“I think that Mason needs your support, Noah, and I need some girl time, if that’s okay?” She asked, looking at her sister, her mother and Ava.

“Sure, hon. We’ll fill up on ice cream and we can say shit about your ex-boyfriend.” Ava smirked, sadly. “No offence, Mason. I love you, too.”

“And we’ll do something about your hair.” Mack patted her sister on the shoulder.

Mrs. Price smiled at her former son-in-law. “Oh, honey, I’m sorry it did not work out, but as Emma said, you’re still welcome in our home whenever you want it.”

He nodded, sombrely. “Of course. Thank you, Mrs. Price.”

Emma walked towards Mason, tears threatening to fall.

“I’ll see you later then?” She asked, her lips quivering a little.

She had mentally promised herself to not cry in front of her now former boyfriend, so she bit the inside of her cheek as hard as she could. She could tell he noticed that, he always did when she tried to hide emotions from him.

Mason pulled she into a hug as he kissed the top of her head. “Not if I find you first, Em.”


End file.
